One method for the production of powder, such as metal powder, comprises the injection of a spiralling annular gas stream around a molten stream. The molten stream contacts the spiralling annular gas stream and particles are sheared from the molten stream, forming droplets which solidify into powder.
This known method has produced satisfactory results. However, it is desirable to produce powder having a more uniform size distribution than is possible with this known method, since such a more uniform size distribution will enable one to increase the yield and thus the efficiency of the powder production process.
Accordingly it is an object of this invention to provide a method for producing powder by gas atomization of a molten stream wherein powder is produced having a more uniform size distribution than that achievable with heretofore known methods.